doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chronologie der Abenteuer des Elften Doctors
Chronologie des Elften Doctors In diese Chronologie werden Geschichten mit dem Elften Doctor aufgenommen, die man eindeutig aufgrund von Aussagen und Bezügen einordnen kann. Ausschlaggebend sind dabei die Ereignisse innerhalb der TV-Serie. Aufgrund der Fülle von Abenteuern in allen Medien und der oft fehlenden klaren zeitlichen Einordnung können vermutlich nicht alle Abenteuer des Elften Doctors eingeordnet werden. Passen mehrere Geschichten in eine Zeitspanne, sind sonst jedoch nicht spezifischer einzuordnen, ist das Datum der Veröffentlichung ausschlaggebend. :siehe auch Chronologien Übersicht Die Abenteuer des Elften Doctors beginnen nach der Regeneration des Zehnten Doctors zum Elften in der Episode The End of Time und enden mit seiner Regeneration zum Zwölften Doctor in The Time of the Doctor. Folgende Zeitspannen ergeben sich aufgrund der Entwicklungen innerhalb der TV-Serie: #'Erste Abenteuer mit Amy' - Der Doctor lernt in der Episode The Eleventh Hour das Mädchen Amelia Pond kennen, plant, sie auf seinen Reisen mitzunehmen, kehrt jedoch erst wieder zurück, als sie bereits erwachsen ist. Er lernt auch ihren Verlobten Rory Williams kennen, Amy entscheidet sich jedoch, vor ihrer Hochzeit einige Abenteuer mit dem Doctor zu erleben. Im Verlauf der folgenden Abenteuer stoßen der Doctor und Amy immer wieder auf Raum-Zeit-Risse, die der Doctor erstmals im Zimmer der kleinen Amy entdeckt hatte. Diese Zeitspanne endet, als der Doctor am Ende der Episode Flesh and Stone erkennt, dass Amy amouröse Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln beginnt und er nach Leadworth zurückkehrt, damit sie wieder mit Rory zusammen kommt. #'Der Doctor, Amy und Rory' - Der Doctor bringt Amy und Rory in der Episode The Vampires of Venice nach Venedig, damit sie dort wieder einander näher kommen. Im folgenden reisen sie eine Weile zusammen, bis Rory am Ende der Episode Cold Blood mit der aus einem der Raum-Zeit-Risse ausströmenden Zeit-Energie in Berührung kommt und aus der Zeitlinie und damit aus Amys Erinnerungen gelöscht wird. #'Wieder allein mit Amy' - Der Doctor und Amy sind wieder allein unterwegs, bis es zu einem vom Doctor ausgelösten zweiten Urknall kommt und Rory in der wiederhergestellten Zeitlinie seine geliebte Amy heiratet. #'Während die Ponds auf Hochzeitreise sind' - Eine längere Hochzeitreise der beiden ermöglicht es dem Doctor, eine Weile allein bzw. mit anderen unterwegs zu sein. So erlebt er eine Reihe Abenteuer mit Alice Obiefune, bis er in A Christmas Carol Amy und Rory von ihrer letzten Station der Hochzeitreise abholt. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Amy während dieser Zeit mit einer Doppelgängerin ausgetauscht wurde. #'Unterwegs mit den verheirateten Ponds' - Gemeinsam erleben sie dann neue Abenteuer, wobei bis zur Episode A Good Man Goes To War die "falsche" Amy an Bord der TARDIS reist, während die "echte" Amy auf Demons Run ein Kind zur Welt bringt, aber mental mit der Doppelgängerin verbunden ist. Kurz darauf wird sie vom Doctor und seinen Freunden befreit und ist von nun an wieder real mit auf Reisen. In der Epsiode The God Complex entscheidet sich der Doctor dafür, Abschied von Amy und Rory zu nehmen, da er um ihr Leben fürchtet. #'Der Doctor mal mit, mal ohne Ponds' - Von nun an ist der Doctor eine Zeit lang allein unterwegs und besucht die Ponds eher sporadisch. Immer mal wieder erleben sie gemeinsame Abenteuer und die beiden hadern damit, was nun ihr "wirkliches" Leben sei. In der Episode The Power Of Three entscheiden sie sich dann aber, doch wieder mit dem Doctor zu reisen. Kurz darauf muss sich der Doctor jedoch in The Angels Take Manhattan für immer von seinen Freunden verabschieden. Dies führt zu seinem selbstgewählten Exil im viktorianischen London, bis er sich wieder auf den Weg macht, um das Geheimnis um Clara Oswald zu lösen. #'Der Doctor und Clara' - Als der Doctor Clara endlich gefunden hat, erleben die beiden gemeinsame Abenteuer, in deren Verlauf er weiter versucht, hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen. Dies wird dann schließlich in The Name of the Doctor aufgelöst. Auch danach erleben sie gemeinsame Abenteuer. Dieser Zeitraum streckt sich für Clara einige Jahre hin - sie lebt außerhalb der TARDIS ihr "normales" Leben weiter, wird sogar Lehrerin, bis der Doctor schließlich auf Claras Betreiben in The Time of the Doctor einen neuen Regenerationszyklus erhält und sich verändert ... Erste Abenteuer mit Amy Der Doctor, Amy und Rory Wieder allein mit Amy Während die Ponds auf Hochzeitreise sind Unterwegs mit den verheirateten Ponds Der Doctor mal mit, mal ohne Ponds Der Doctor und Clara Chronologie der Abenteuer des Doctors En:Theory:Timeline - Eleventh Doctor Kategorie:Chronologien